1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a bias supply circuit, and more particularly, to a voltage biasing circuit to reduce or eliminate noise included in a bias voltage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Biasing in electronics is a method of establishing predetermined voltages and/or currents at various points of an electronic circuit to set an appropriate operating point. When a bias voltage or bias current is supplied to a particular terminal, an RC filtering circuit may be used to eliminate noise included in the bias voltage or bias current.
However, an RC circuit requires a resistor having a resistance value on the order of several hundred kilo ohms to several mega ohms to filter low frequency noise. Since resistors of this size can be quite large, and may take up a large area on a circuit, their presence may prevent miniaturization of the circuit.
Thus, there is a need for biasing circuits that can reduce noise that have a smaller area, and systems including the same.